


[podfic] All I Want (is to solve your puzzle)

by skyatnight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, highschool!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyatnight/pseuds/skyatnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel was cool, friends everywhere he went, parties every weekend if he wanted to go. People came to him, wanted his attention, craved his approval.<br/>But there was one person who wasn’t interested in him at all. Wasn’t interested in anything, it seemed like, except for sitting by himself and reading books more suited to college professors and like, priests, instead of teenagers.<br/>So, of course, Gabriel was totally fascinated by Sam Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All I Want (is to solve your puzzle)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All I Want (is to solve your puzzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190368) by [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel). 



> Constructive criticism welcomed, please! :)

## Summary

Gabriel was cool, friends everywhere he went, parties every weekend if he wanted to go. People came to him, wanted his attention, craved his approval. 

But there was one person who wasn’t interested in him at all. Wasn’t interested in anything, it seemed like, except for sitting by himself and reading books more suited to college professors and like, priests, instead of teenagers. 

So, of course, Gabriel was totally fascinated by Sam Winchester.

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?a4ip826p7kb66f9) | **Size:** 26.16 MB | **Duration:** 28:32 minutes
  * [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?seahzpgnhywfb3o) | **Size:** 30.95 MB | **Duration:** 28:32 minutes
  

  * [LISTEN TO ON YOUTUBE](http://youtu.be/3D1y-w0Haxg)
  

  * Cross posted at: <http://cakehole-club.livejournal.com/19337.html>

  
  
---


End file.
